


just a sweet word

by crvciatvs



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crvciatvs/pseuds/crvciatvs
Summary: with mikael everything was easy. it was easy to breathe, easy to laugh and easy to love. mikael eased the stress in his life and when he was with him, jonas found it impossible to do anything but smile.





	just a sweet word

with mikael everything was easy. it was easy to breathe, easy to laugh and easy to love. mikael eased the stress in his life and when he was with him, jonas found it impossible to do anything but smile.

'what are you thinking about?' mikael's question was whispered softly into the space between their faces as they lay facing each other on the bed.

'you. what else could i think about?' jonas' response was equally soft. he lifted his hand and brushed mikael's wayward strands of hair behind his ear, letting his hand linger on his cheek, softly stroking the smooth skin.

'i mean, there are a lot of things you could be thinking about.' the corner of mikael's plush lips curved up slightly as he pulled jonas closer to him by the waist.

jonas knew that he could continue talking with mikael for hours, but in this moment all he wanted to do was get closer to mikael. he huffed out a small laugh before closing the gap between them. mikael's hand stroked up and down his back in a slow repetitive motion as their lips touched. 

jonas had never felt more at peace than in this moment. his house was silent, the only sounds being the soft breaths that mikael took and jonas' sighs in between their slow kisses. 

their lips moulded against each other as they moved together. jonas buried his fingers in mikael's thick hair and tilted his head so he could push his tongue further into his mouth.

mikael pulled back slightly, his rosy lips slightly parted and his eyes hooded, ’are you going to the party tonight?’

it took a moment for jonas to comprehend what he had been asked; his mind was still buzzing from the kiss. he was always slightly spellbound around mikael, it was impossible to be anything else when his presence was such a whirlwind that he couldn’t not to be swept up in.

‘yeah, i guess. are you pregaming with the boys?’ jonas traced a finger up and down the length of mikael’s side as they talked. it felt imperative to always be touching him in one way or another, and it seemed to be the same for mikael, who had a hand on jonas’ lower back.

nodding in affirmation, mikael bent his head to nose at jonas’ neck, which was stretched up, like a sunflower seeking the sun. it felt like mikael was the sun to jonas sometimes. even thinking those words made him feel foolish, it was such an isak and even thing, to be sappy and romantic, yet he was helpless. mikael made him want to write stupid poetry about his dark eyes and he felt his fingers itch to sketch his muscular form sometimes. he’d never felt any artistic urges before, but here he was, waxing lyrical about this boy in his mind. 

mikael’s head shifted slightly, ‘i can feel you thinking again. it’s like i can hear the whirring of your brain.’ he chuckled at his own joke, and his deep laugh made jonas’ stomach flip.

‘sorry, can’t help it.’ jonas's response made mikael lift his head and stare at him inquistively. 

they watched each other for a while in comfortable silence, before mikael spoke, 'i wish i knew what was in your mind.'

jonas grinned and pushed mikael down onto the mattress, looming over him, holding himself up with his forearms either side of mikael's head. 'i don't think you do. it's mostly shitty memes and you. mainly you. especially you naked.'

at this last comment mikael burst into laughter, throwing his head back into the pillow, 'obviously. i don't think it's possible to think of anything else once you've seen me naked.'

although jonas privately agreed, he didn't want to stroke mikael's overinflated ego, so settled for showing his appreciation of mikael's body with his lips. his hand snaked down to intertwine his fingers with mikael's, as his lips moved to his prominent collarbone.

in that minute and the many minutes after it, jonas felt his heart swell more and more with every caress and each moan. loving mikael was effortless, and he knew he would be doing it for a very long time. to jonas, the possibility of an eternity with mikael was so breathtaking and overwhelming in the best way, even though logically, it should have frightened him. the idea of wanting someone so badly didn't even faze him at this point. with his hands on mikael's hips and his tongue tracing his muscles, jonas was alive. it was better than the best weed he'd ever smoked, and he'd grown so used to needing to be with mikael by now that it felt as natural as breathing. 

he loved mikael and that wasn't hard to admit to himself, not like he had thought it would be. he loved mikael and it was a simple truth of life. he loved mikael and he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'd appreciate any and all feedback (seriously, anything you want to say, please do)
> 
> (the title is from godspeed by frank ocean which i listened to whilst writing this)


End file.
